In recent years, EUV lithography that uses EUV (Extreme Ultraviolet) as the exposure light is being developed as integrated circuits are downscaled. Because EUV has a short wavelength of about 13.5 nm (nanometers), exceedingly fine patterning is possible using EUV lithography. Because a substance that has a sufficiently high transmittance for EUV does not exist, a reflection-type mask is used when performing EUV lithography.